1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, especially to a pointless illumination device, having a cover capable of uniformly spreading the light of a plurality of light emitting devices so that the phenomenon of pointwise illumination does not exist in the illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, the fluorescent lamp has long been used as illumination device for households and factories. However the flashing of the fluorescent lamp due to AC power may make users' eyes feel uncomfortable. Besides, the fluorescent lamp consumes a lot of power and has a poison fluorescent powder coated on the lamp wall so it does not comply with the demands of environmental protection.
For present, there are some lamps utilizing light emitting diodes as light source to save power and comply with the demands of environmental protection. However, due to the directionality of the light emitting diodes, the lamps utilizing light emitting diodes as light source, if not further processed, are incline to have the phenomenon of pointwise illumination and make users' eyes feel uncomfortable. This is a major disadvantage remained to be fixed.